Impa
Impa is a Sheikah from Hyrule and the Head of Security of the Portal Breach Stock Pot Inn. Appearance Possessing red eyes, white hair in a short ponytail, long, pointed ears, and medium-fair skin, Impa stands taller than the average citizen of Hyrule at roughly 5'8". She wears a relatively form-fitting outfit complete with light armor which consists of silver-grey upper body armor, navy shoulder plates, dark blue shorts, navy boots, navy gauntlets, and a black connected collar, that serves as armor for both her neck and sternum. Imprinted on that piece is the emblem of the Sheikah, an image which resembles an eye with a single tear falling from it. Attached to the small of the back of her armor is a sheath in which Impa holds her main weapon, the Sheikah Blade. History As the loyal protector of Princess Zelda, Impa is reportedly the only remaining member of the Sheikah left in Hyrule. She is a great asset to the Royal Family and has sworn to protect Princess Zelda. After Link talks with Princess Zelda, Impa appears and teaches him "Zelda's Lullaby" and helps him get out of Hyrule Castle. She also explains to Link that he should go to Kakariko Village, a former Sheikah town where she was born and raised, which she opened to non-Sheikah. Prior to the events of Ocarina of Time, Impa sealed the evil spirit Bongo Bongo in the bottom of the Well of Three Features. When Ganondorf attacks Hyrule Castle Town, Impa helps Princess Zelda escape on a white horse, and the princess throws the Ocarina of Time to Link. During this time, Impa taught Zelda the ways of the Sheikah so that she could hide herself from Ganondorf as Sheik. Once Link awakens from having been sealed within the Temple of Light for seven years, he sets out from the Sacred Realm on his quest to help save Hyrule and gain the power he will need to defeat Ganondorf. His adventures land him back in Kakariko village where he eventually defeats Bongo Bongo, the boss of the Shadow Temple, by effect awakening Impa as the Sage of Shadow. She adds her power to Link's by giving him the Shadow Medallion. All Seven Sages aid Link in his final battle, sealing away Ganon in the Sacred Realm. With time turned back and set on the proper course in Hyrule, Impa continued to look after Princess Zelda whilst still being set to act as the Sage of Shadow when needed. Personality Impa has a kind albeit somewhat stoic personality. She is fiercely loyal to Princess Zelda and takes on a very serious demeanor when she herself is in battle or when something threatens the princess's safety. Given her instincts and training, her guard is always up, but this is not always immediately obvious, even with her generally calm air. Outside of battle, she can come off as a bit intimidating when one first meets her, but provided they are not on her bad side, her kind, watchful nature soon becomes evident, and it seems to be more present the more she trusts someone. Having become the guardian figure not only for Zelda, but also for Tetra, Link, and Link, Impa could very easily qualify as the Mother Bear trope. She knows that all four of her charges are all very capable of taking care of themselves, but she always keeps a watchful eye out for them. Abilities Impa is very skilled at hand-to-hand combat as well as with armed combat, and whilst she favors her Sheikah Blade for the latter, she is profiecient with most weapons. Impa is not only an expert fighter, she is also a master of stealth, possessing both ninja-like abilities and an uncanny prowess at moving undetected. Stemming from this, she is adept at using Deku nuts to produce a blinding flash, enabling her to quickly disappear without a trace. Impa also possesses a Sheikah skill known as the Eyes of Truth, something that acts much like the Sheikah artifact, the Lens of Truth. Normally a benign ability that gives her excellent insight to the truth in people's words as well as the actuality of objects in her surroundings, Impa is able to focus this and see things that might otherwise go unseen. Since awakening as the Sage of Shadow, Impa's already powerful magic has grown especially over shadows, including the gain of defensive maneuvers where she is able to manipulate shadows to her will. Her full power as the Sage of Shadow has been realized, but even with that and her mastery of combat and stealth, she still trains often to keep her skills sharp. Relationships ''Family Link64 - The boy from the forest has grown from a close friend and ally to one of Impa's charges in this new world. Link and Impa shared many adventures together back in Hyrule before he left for Termina, and the two have continued to do so here. She sees the particularly special bond that he shares with Zelda, and is all too happy to encourage it. Just as with Zelda, Tetra, and the older Link, she glad that he has fallen under her wing. Tetra - As the Princess Zelda from the future, between their own newfound relationship here as well as a bond that transcends time, Tetra became one of Impa's charges not too long after her arrival. Regardless of the pirate captain's numerous similarities with her ancestor, she and the Sheikah have since become very close. Tetra might be the newest of their group here, but she already has her own place. Wind Waker Link - One of her dear charges. The older Link might be from one of Hyrule's futures, but that time difference has not affected the strong bond that they have forged on the Breach. Impa is glad that she was swept to the Breach if for no other reason than to meet the Hero of Winds, and to see him strengthen his own friendships with Tetra, Zelda, and the younger Link. Zelda/Sheik - Her orignal charge, one close enough to be her daughter. Impa has cared for Zelda ever since she was a baby, and has seen to help raise her the best she can, both back in their own timeline as well as now that Zelda is learning how to be Sheik again. She knows that the disguised princess is very powerful and capable, both for her own magic as well as everything she has taught her regarding the ways of the Sheikah, and she does not feel that she could have asked for a better charge. Close Friends Aicara - Aicara might not live in the city, but she has still become a charge of the Sage of Shadow. Impa was not only happy to meet another Sheikah on the Breach, but was honored to be able to help train Aicara both in magic and in the skills of their people. She cares very much for the young girl and tries to visit her out by the Shadow Temple whenever she can. Chell - Regardless of the fact that Impa was the first person Chell met on the Breach, the two have since formed a close friendship. Even with their different worlds, the two have bonded over various things, including both their inherent toughness and fondness for puzzles. The former test subject might not be too keen on technology, but given the world the Hyruleans hail from and their own natures, she has found a comfortable niche right by them. Kev - The Kryptonistanian is a very good friend of Impa's, and one that she is happy to be growing closer to. She truly likes and respects him for his inner strength, she always appreciates his kind nature, and she is happy to know that he always has her back. All the same, whether times are rough or not, the Sheikah is always there to help him through anything. Lawrence - A close friend of Impa's, and one of her oldest ones since her arrival on the Breach. The two struck up an unlikely friendship considering the differences of their respective worlds and histories, and now it is an unbreakable bond. Friends'' Barney Calhoun - A fellow soldier and good friend, Barney and Impa wound up meeting each other in passing numerous times before truly getting to know each other. If either needs a good ear to listen to or a drinking buddy, they each have a kindred spirit in the inn. Jo Pistonne - Impa mostly got to meet Jo indirectly at first from Lawrence and Zurg, but is nevertheless always glad to see the mechanic. Washu Hakubi - Washu and Impa met randomly in the Sanctuary one evening, at which point the two fellow researchers became fast friends. Washu has since given Impa one of her trademark puppets that serves as a quick transport to her lab. Zurg - Impa might not be as close to Zurg as she is Lawrence, but she and the monarch have still become friends. Quotes "You are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you?" Trivia *Impa is supposedly the last of the Sheikah in Hyrule. *Kakariko Village, Impa's hometown, was originally a Sheikah Village, but she opened it up to everyone. Gallery Notes Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters